The Wedding
by thosehayffiefeels
Summary: Effie is getting married to a Capitol citizen and Haymitch goes to stop the wedding. Hayffie.


**A little Hayffie prompt that I wrote for a request on tumblr. Post- mockingjay. Hayffie. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins**

* * *

Haymitch replayed the message, listening to the sound of Effie's voice fill the lonely silence in his house, "Haymitch, hi. It's Effie. I was just calling because, well, I got your message saying you couldn't make it to the wedding. I was just wondering if there was anyway you could come- I really miss you." Effie's voice faltered, showing her nerves, "I guess if you can, just call me back."

Haymitch knew he wouldn't call her back. He opened up yet another bottle and sat back on the couch, thinking about Effie. Her wedding was this weekend and he couldn't go.

At first he thought that Effie had just invited him because she invited Katniss and Peeta and wanted to be polite and invite him, too. But after she called him, he wasn't sure what to think- she genuinely seemed to want him to come. It was one of the many things that surprised him about Effie, the things that made him love her. That's why he couldn't go.

Katniss walked into his house unannounced the day before she was leaving. "Haymitch, Effie called me saying you weren't going to come to the wedding."

"Yep." Haymitch nodded, taking a swig of his drink.

"Why?" Katniss asked.

Haymitch lied, "Do you really think I'd go all the way to the Capitol for her?" He shook his head.

"I know that if I'm doing going there for her than you would. What's the real reason?" He couldn't lie to Katniss, they were too much alike.

"I want her to be happy- but I want to be happy, too. Or, at least, whatever I am." Haymitch paused, "And I don't want to see her get married."

Katniss was shocked- she never picked up any clue that Haymitch even liked Effie, "Why didn't you tell her?"

"She doesn't like me, sweetheart." Haymitch said.

Katniss thought about it, "Well she might, if she's as good at hiding things as you are- I had no clue that you could possibly... do you love her?" He nodded and Katniss put her head in her hands, "This is bad, Haymitch- she's getting married in less than 3 days."

"I know." Haymitch said.

"At least tell her. You owe her that much. She needs to know that before she gets married." Katniss said.

Haymitch was about to shake his head, but then he remembered Effie saying that she missed him- that she wanted him there. "Ok," he said, "I'll come. But if she says she loves this other guys, I'm not staying for the wedding."

Katniss nodded and said goodbye, walking back to her house to pack. The next day, she and Peeta met Haymitch at the train station, Peeta still ignorant to what was happening, why Haymitch was all of a sudden coming. He would have to thank Katniss later.

They arrived in the Capitol a few hours before the wedding. Haymitch runs straight to Effie's apartment, after getting directions there from Katniss. He knocked on the door and held his breath.

Effie answered the door and gasped, "Haymitch!" She smiled and flung her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come." Haymitch knew he had to say it now or he never would, "I had to tell you something before you get married."

"What?" Effie searched his eyes.

"I love you." Haymitch said. Effie froze in the doorway, not moving a muscle.

"What?" She asked again.

"I can't say it again. I know you're getting married and all, but I had to tell you at least one time." He sighed, "Before it was too late."

Effie looked down at the floor. She knew in her heart that she loved Haymitch, but she still loved her fiancé. She couldn't ruin the perfect relationship that she had just to run off with Haymitch.

He looked expectantly at her, wanting her to say something. "Haymitch, I can't do this now. It's too late." Effie looked into his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Haymitch blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, "You mean that if I had told you earlier that we would've had a chance?"

Effie couldn't speak, she just nodded.

"So that's it then," Haymitch said. Effie knew he wouldn't come to the wedding now, and they probably wouldn't see each other again- they lived in two different worlds now.

Tears started to fall from Effie's eyes as Haymitch walked away from her apartment. "Haymitch, I-" She didn't know what to say.

He turned to her and forced a smile, "Goodbye, princess."

He went back to his hotel and drank every bottle that was supplied in the mini fridge. He stumbled over to Katniss and Peeta's room.

"Haymitch, what happened to you?" Katniss asked.

Haymitch explained, "I went to see Effie."

"And?" Katniss asked. Haymitch shook his head. "Oh," she said, "I'm really sorry." She paused, "I guess you're leaving?"

Maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact that he was already in pain. But he replied, "No. I'm gonna go to the wedding. If I can't be with her, I want to know that she's happy with that guy."

Katniss nodded and helped him back to his room. She unpacked his suit and left him to change, "You can come with Peeta and I."

He nodded and then started to change. He tied his tie messily again and again until it looked somewhat proper- Effie would be proud. He took one more drink and then left with Katniss and Peeta.

They got to the church, and Haymitch stood in the back of the room, he didn't want to be seen and he certainly didn't want to have to make small talk with the Capitol citizens.

The wedding starts and Katniss is the first to walk down the aisle. Haymitch remembered her saying a while ago that Effie wanted her to be the maid of honor. Then Effie walked down alone. Haymitch knew that her parents had been killed during the revolution. She wore a flowing white dress that was completely understated for Effie. She looked beautiful.

Katniss must've told her that Haymitch was there, because she looked directly at him, staring into his eyes as if she was seeing the future she could've had.

Haymitch broke their stare and looked down at the groom for the first time. He was tall and had dark black hair. The way he looked at Effie made Haymitch know that he loved Effie. But it would never be as much as Haymitch loved her.

Effie continued to look at Haymitch until he was out of her view. Then, she turned around and looked back at him. The guests turned to look, too- wondering why she had stopped.

She turned to look back at her fiancé and said, "I'm sorry. I can't do this." She handed her bouquet to Katniss, who had walked over to Effie, and then ran out of the room. Katniss looked at Haymitch and nodded towards Effie, telling him to go after her. She walked out behind Effie and Haymitch eventually followed, annoyed by all the guests staring at him.

Effie was outside, listening as Katniss was telling her something. Haymitch approached them and overheard what Katniss was saying.

"If you have any doubt at all, you can't marry him- it's not fair to anyone." Katniss said. Haymitch cleared his throat and both of the women turned to look at him. Katniss quickly left the two alone.

"You came." Effie said.

Haymitch nodded, "I needed to know you are happy."

"What about you? Are you happy?" Effie asked.

Haymitch laughed, "I've never been happy. But lately, I have been particularly miserable."

"Haymitch," Effie said as she fell into his arms. Haymitch squeezed her tightly, trying to memorize the way she felt in his arms. He didn't know if he would ever get to hold her again.

"What are you doing out here, princess? The guy clearly loves you?" Haymitch said. Effie looked over at the building and saw her fiancé running out.

Haymitch backed away. Effie said to him,"You won't leave will you?"Haymitch shook his head. Effie said, "Thank you," as she walked over to see her fiancé. Haymitch watched her explain to him what was happening. Then, she hugged him, and he kissed her forehead.

Haymitch automatically assumed the worst and thought they were getting back together. he turned and started to walk away before he saw her hand back her engagement ring. He took off running back to his hotel room.

Effie looked around for Haymitch as her ex-fiancé went back inside to tell the guests. Katniss saw Effie standing alone and walked up to her.

"Where's Haymitch?" She asked.

Effie shook her head and looked in the distance, "I don't know. He told me he would stay- he promised."

"He probably assumed the worst and got scared." Katniss said. She spotted him running through the busy streets back towards their hotel, "Effie! There he is." She pointed, "He's going back to the hotel. I'll get the car and you can go after him."

Effie nodded and Katniss got the limo that was waiting by the street. Effie got in and Katniss gave the address to the hotel. She told Effie his room number and the limo drove away.

Effie found his room easily, and the door was open. She heard Haymitch inside, cursing. She walked in, faintly knocking on the door.

"Haymitch?" She called out.

He turned his head to see Effie standing there, her wedding dress looking so out of place, "What are you doing here?"

"I called off the wedding?" Effie said.

"What?" Haymitch was in disbelief. Effie repeated herself. "I thought you made up with him," he said.

Effie smiled and took a step towards Haymitch, "Well you thought wrong." She looked down at her hands and explained, "I'm not ready to dive right into a serious relationship, but I want to give us a chance. I think I love you, too."

Haymitch closed the difference between them and kissed her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
